Change of Heart
by mayfaire
Summary: Byakuya knows it is time to give in. Byakuya/Ichigo. AU. Oneshot.


Title: Change of Heart  
Summary: Byakuya knows it is time to give in. AU. Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

"But Ken-chan left and didn't want me to come! Nobody wants to play with me already!" Yachiru wailed as she pounded her small fists into the tatami mats.

Byakuya could only look on his calligraphy practice and a plate of sweet buns that failed to pacify the pink-haired girl laid long forgotten beside him. He would never grasp the reason why the 11th squad fukutaichou held some fixation on him. He wasn't the best person who tolerated children and pointless situations after all.

"Yachiru, if you are here to merely share your worries then I am not interested," The noble calmly said.

The little girl could only look at the man with a tearful gaze. "Byakushi doesn't want me anymore too!" And resumed to her tantrum, this time crying out fully. Byakuya nearly cringed at the high pitched wails that echoed in his drawing room.

"Come here," Byakuya softly stated, reaching out a hand towards Yachiru.

The pink-haired girl slowly stopped sobbing, rubbing her fisted hands on her eyes. She gave Byakuya a watery gaze before slowly walking towards the man and laying her head on his lap.

Byakuya blinked. It was not his intention to express comfort to the child lieutenant in that sense but as usual Yachiru had taken to her wants in her own way. The noble could only sigh as he placed a kindly hand on the girl's head.

That seemed to do the trick as Yachiru's soft sobs and hiccups slowly receded as she drifted off to a nap after her drawn out tantrum. The corner of Byakuya's lips turned upwards before he had realized that someone was staring at the odd but not unwelcome sight.

"You're good with kids, Byakuya."He raised his head and stared back at Kurosaki Ichigo who gave a soft smile.

Byakuya lowered his eyes, not acknowledging the other man's words. He felt Ichigo's smile fade, pausing for a moment before walking away from the room. Perhaps it was the right time, Byakuya pondered. A sudden thought of Ukitake grilling him about the subject on Ichigo's behalf settled his decision.

---

Ichigo coughed as he slid back to his futon with a tired sigh. He felt footsteps coming towards his room. A few moments later, he regarded Byakuya standing at the door.

"You left Yachiru?"

Byakuya turned to close the sliding door. "I ordered a servant to provide a temporary futon and some sleeping supplements for her in the drawing room."

"Ah," Ichigo's words were cut off as he sneezed loudly. He cursed and burrowed himself beneath his thick blanket with only his downcast eyes peeking out.

The noble gently pushed the end of the blanket up and slid himself beside the younger man. Ichigo instantly latched onto Byakuya's welcoming warmth. Byakuya pressed his lips to the still hot forehead as his arms wrapped around the sick man.

"Your fever has lowered, I believe."

"Yeah, it did. I'm still confined to the bed for a few days though, Unohana-san said earlier." Ichigo gave an involuntary shudder then pushed himself more tightly against Byakuya.

Byakuya made a noncommittal sound, rubbing Ichigo's sweaty back through his nemaki. He pressed a soft kiss on his brow.

"I'm sorry about what I've said," Ichigo murmured which made his speech somewhat unintelligible with his nasal tone. He still had to breathe through his mouth because of his stuffed nose.

"Do not be," Byakuya softly replied. He paused for a moment as if gathering some assurance. "I think Inoue would be a good candidate. She has the nearest shade of hair as yours. A little boy with your hair color and personality would become a successful clan head someday."

Ichigo stiffened in his arms and raised his head to stare at Byakuya, his face in shock. "Byakuya?"

A hand caressed the side of Ichigo's face as Byakuya's tone softened although his voice was rather hesitant. "I apologize for making you wait, Ichigo. It is the pride of being a Kuchiki that would never vanish."

"So... you're saying... you're really?"

"Yes, I may not be a good father figure but I want a family with you."

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth several times, no words could express his rolling emotions at the moment. And then he gave a smile.

"You really love me," Ichigo spoke the words in awe as if after three years of marriage was not enough reason to show their commitment for each other.

"I would not have married you if I didn't," Byakuya replied. He only had Ichigo's fever-induced mind to blame for causing the younger Shinigami to come up with such.

"I love you, too." Ichigo gave his spouse a big smile, his eyes too bright.

Byakuya hummed and guided the younger man's head to the crook of his neck. "Now rest before your fever worsens, and I'll be forced to confine you at the 4th squad's station."

"You wouldn't dare," Ichigo groaned, tightening his embrace on his spouse. His happiness would not be contained though, and Byakuya soon found himself flat on his back with Ichigo kissing the daylights out of him.

"Ichigo, stop it--" Byakuya managed to say in between Ichigo's heated kisses as hands hurriedly loosened his shihakushō and warm palms pressed against this chest. That snapped Byakuya from the building heat between them. He pushed Ichigo's shoulders away.

"I want you," Ichigo breathed as he tried to dive back but Byakuya's glare stopped him. "What?"

"You're sick, I do not want to be contaminated."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, still atop his spouse. "I'll take care of you if you get sick."

Byakuya raised a brow. "You are sick. I don't think you're in the right frame of mind to think of having sex while your fever's still up let alone suggesting of taking care of me."

"I will, just let me," Ichigo slipped through Byakuya's restraining hands, and kissed his way from his spouse's chest up to his neck.

"Stop it, Ichigo."

"You're not even fighting it." Ichigo said and let out a moan as Byakuya finally relented.

Back in the drawing room, Yachiru's eyes popped open. She sat up stretching and looked around the room, noticing that Byakushi was nowhere in sight. Her stomach rumbled and she let out a delighted giggle.

"Byakushi!" Yachiru stood up. "I'm hungry! It's snack time!"

No one answered.

"Hmm..." Yachiru place her chin in a hand. She thought where could Byakushi be; she really wanted a snack right now.

"I know! You're in the bedroom probably scolding Icchi for getting sick!" The pink-haired fukutaichou congratulated herself for coming up with that thought. She skipped away from the drawing room intent to drag Byakushi to the kitchen none the wiser as to what she would be a witness to.

END


End file.
